El tamaño si importa
by Susset
Summary: Un aura oscura rodeo a la maga celestial al recordar ese maldito día -Ese maldito gato- realmente estaba enojada con él, de no haber sido por su interrupción ella y Natsu… un gran sonrojo sustituyo su oscura aura.
1. Problemas de altura

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

_**-El tamaño si importa-**_

_**Capitulo I**_

_**Problemas de altura.**_

_**. . . . .**_

Recién despertaba, planeaba mentalmente lo que iba a hacer en el día mientras se levantaba y refregaba sus ojos con el dorso de su mano.

Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que al comenzar a caminar tuvo cierta incomodidad en la espalda _-¡Maldición! con este dolor dudo poder usar tacones-_

Y con una desagradable idea comenzó a tomar una ducha.

**. . . . .**

Iba rumbo al gremio cuando sintió una mano en su cabeza, volteo para ver quien la molestaba y sorprendida se dio cuenta de que era Gray.

**-Te noto diferente- **menciono mientras se acercaba a su rostro para buscar esa diferencia.

**-No… no se d… de que me hablas- **tartamudeo la rubia mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro restándole importancia al tema.

**-Deben ser suposiciones mías- **susurro y comenzó a caminar junto a la maga estelar

Se sentía extraña, cuando volteo a ver a Gray esperaba ver parte de su rostro como siempre pasaba pero… lo único que veía con su estatura actual era su pecho _–Soy una enana- _pensó y un aura deprimente la rodeo.

Llegaron al gremio en pocos minutos en un cómodo silencio, el cual fue roto cuando abrieron las puertas y todos los empezaron a saludar.

**. . . . .**

El día paso con normalidad, peleas entre Natsu y Gray en las que todo el gremio terminaba metido, Erza regañándolos, Mirajane riendo, en fin, había sido un día normal para todos... menos para ella.

Cuando saludo a Levy sintió que era poco más baja que ella, por cuestión de centímetros.

Cada que hablaba con algún hombre se sentía particularmente enana, acostumbraba estar sobre la altura de sus hombros pero hoy… hoy con algo de suerte llegaba a la altura del pecho.

Y su ánimo realmente empeoro cuando su novio se acerco a ella para saludarla con su típico beso.

Se puso de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios, pero cuando noto que no podía estirarse más y que su Natsu se estaba riendo disimuladamente se deprimió.

Lo peor fue cuando la cargo un momento para ponerla sobre un escalón cercano y así poder besarla.

Ese día Lucy Heartfilia supo que _el tamaño si importa._

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Bien :3 ese es mi extraño One-Shot... solo como aclaracion y para que no me digan que pongo muy enana a Lucy, Natsu mide aprox. 1.7O cm (segun internet xD) y Lucy mide 1.52 (sin tacones... esto me lo dijo internet e.e) asi que no es tan exagerado (?)

Y no olviden~ cada dia es una oportunidad para leer una historia NaLu *-*

_Review~ (?)_


	2. La noche anterior

**_Disclaimer:_**_ La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-El tamaño si importa-_**

**_Capítulo II_**

**_La noche anterior._**

**_. . . . ._**

Una semana… Una semana… ¡Una semana! Fue lo que duro su dolor de espalda, una semana sin poder usar tacones, una semana en la que recibió algunas burlas de parte del mago de fuego, una semana en la que Natsu la llamaba "Enana" de cariño, una semana donde el dragón de fuego y el dragón de hierro discutían y peleaban por ese apodo, una semana fue lo que tardo su espalda en sanar aun con ayuda de Wendy.

Pero ya había terminado, ya no le dolía, su novio ya no se burlaba de su estatura.

**_. . . . ._**

Podemos ver como los miembros del equipo más fuerte en un tren, iban rumbo a la Aldea Tully por una misión, la pequeña Wendy iba dormida junto a Charle que estaba en sus brazos, Happy también dormía pero él en los brazos de Lucy, Erza y Gray estaban sentados en silencio y Natsu… bueno, Natsu se encontraba dormido en las piernas de Lucy para evitar así sus mareos.

Al ver que Wendy se acomodo en su brazo, Lucy se comenzó a sentir como una almohada, por lo que un par de gotitas de sudor resbalaron por la nuca de Erza y Gray respectivamente.

Ninguno decía nada, tampoco se notaba que ninguno quisiera dormir a pesar de ser de noche, por lo que Erza rompió el hielo con una pregunta.

**-Lucy ¿Por qué te dolía la espalda?- **todos en el gremio tenían esa duda.

Lucy al escuchar la inocente pregunta de su compañera no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran a la cabeza.

**_. . . . ._**

Eran las cinco de la tarde y en el área comercial de Magnolia podemos ver a los integrantes del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail regresando de su misión, fue algo sencillo, solo atrapar a unos bandidos, que resultaron ser miembros de un débil gremio oscuro.

Cada uno tomaba su camino, Gray iba a ver a Juvia, Erza iba a comprar pastel, Wendy iba a Fairy Hills junto con Charle y Happy, Natsu y Lucy iban al apartamento de está.

Caminaban tomados de la mano, cuando estaban por llegar a su casa Lucy se quedo quieta y tiro de la mano de Natsu atrayéndolo a ella, él se dio vuelta y la abrazo juntando sus frentes para enseguida darle un beso.

Era extraño no ser interrumpidos, normalmente Happy o Gray se encargaban de joderle sus momentos con la maga celestial.

Ninguno se separaba, ninguno de los dos quería parar, al paso de unos minutos el beso se empezó a hacer más exigente.

Natsu tomo en brazos a Lucy y salto para quedar en la ventana de la casa de la rubia.

**-¡Natsu! ¡Te he dicho que entres por la puerta!- **le reprimió al ver que entraban por la ventana a su hogar.

El no le prestó atención a su regaño, era algo normal, cuando se encontraba ya en su habitación el aroma de Lucy lo envolvió, la recostó en su cama y él se puso sobre ella.

Comenzó a besarla de manera exigente, entrelazo sus manos con las manos de la rubia.

Era algo que a los dos les encantaba, sentir ese rose tan exigente de labios, Natsu normalmente no era delicado a la hora de besarla, siempre quería probar mas de ella, por lo que siempre encontraba la manera de adentrarse a su boca; en algunas ocasiones lo hacía a la fuerza y como resultado la rubia terminaba con el labio levemente lastimado pero no podía negar que eso le encantaba, otras ocasiones le mordía el labio con más calma y la besaba tan lentamente que casi parecía una tortura.

Pero esta ocasión, era diferente, la trataba delicadamente a la hora de morderla para profundizar más el beso, era exigente con la danza que sus lenguas tenían, y el movimiento de sus labios casi parecía desesperado.

La rubia intentaba llevarle el paso, movía un poco sus piernas y a cada rose, ella sentía una necesidad por probar más de él.

**_. . . . ._**

**-¡Lucy!- **la nombrada tenía su cabeza ladeada a causa del golpe que recibió, frente a ella estaba una muy sonrojada Erza.

**-¿Qué paso?- **fue lo único que salió de sus labios después de llevar una mano a su meguilla procurando no despertar a Happy.

**-Eso queremos saber nosotros, después de la pregunta de Erza te sonrojaste y dejaste de reaccionar- **comento con un leve sonrojo su amigo Gray.

**-Ya no quiero saber el por qué de tu lesión- **Erza tenía un sonrojo tan notorio como el color de su cabello.

No tardo mucho en notar la situación. Sus amigos creían que _eso_ había sido la causo por lo que no pudo evitar reír levemente.

**-¡Lucy! No te rías- **susurro Erza y Gray desvió su mirada.

**-¿Ustedes creen que Natsu y yo…?- **no podía terminar la frase sin sonrojarse y reír un poco **–Ya saben… ¿Creen que paso ****_eso_**** y por eso me duele la espalda?-**

Su par de amigos voltearon a verla con los ojos muy abiertos esperando una explicación.

**-Si no fue ****_eso _****¿Entonces que fue?- **preguntaron al unisonó.

Y nuevamente se ensimismo en sus pensamientos recordando lo que paso.

**_. . . . ._**

La rubia intentaba llevar el ritmo de los besos, movía un poco sus piernas y a cada rose, ella sentía una enorme necesidad por probar más de él.

Las cosas poco a poco subían de tono, sus manos ahora estaban separadas y empezaron a viajar por el cuerpo del otro.

El tenía una mano dentro de su blusa, delineando su cintura y al subir un poco mas acariciando levemente su pecho, la otra mano viajaba por una de las piernas de la rubia acariciándola y subiendo un poco falda.

Ella acariciaba su cabello rosa con una de sus manos y la otra acariciaba su espalda por debajo de su chaleco.

La habitación se llenaba de suspiros y leves gemidos.

Ninguno quería detenerse, pero no contaban con que un felino de peculiar color azul entrara por la ventana encontrándose con una imagen que lo dejaría marcado.

La rubia estaba debajo de su amigo con una pierna entre las de él y la otra flexionada mientras era acariciada por su amigo, que se encontraba sobre ella, con una mano que no estaba a la vista, el rostro cerca de su cuello e incluso podía ver como había dejado varias marcas rojizas en ese cuello.

No pudo evitar gritar, causando que los jóvenes se separaran sonrojados.

Pero sus movimientos eran tan torpes que accidentalmente la rubia quedo en el suelo boca abajo.

Sus amigos se asomaron desde su cama para ver como estaba.

Natsu logro observar parte de sus bragas causando que desviara la vista rápidamente, pero al encontrarse a la orilla, con la rapidez que volteo el cayo de cabeza sobre la rubia, golpeando su espalda y después quedando en el piso.

**_. . . . ._**

Un aura oscura rodeo a la maga celestial al recordar ese maldito día.

**_-Ese maldito gato- _**realmente estaba enojada con él, de no haber sido por su interrupción ella y Natsu… un gran sonrojo sustituyo su oscura aura.

Los magos que tenia frente a ella la miraban raros por sus cambios de humor y esperando una respuesta.

**-Natsu cayó de cabeza sobre mi espalda cuando yo estaba en el piso boca abajo- **suspiro y comento con simpleza la maga.

Sus amigos trataban de imaginar cómo es que habían llegado a esa situación sus amigos.

El alquimista de hielo pensó que estaban peleando.

La maga de re-equipamiento no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, solo que ella exagero un poco las cosas.

Y la maga celestial seguía con su sonrojo mientras pensaba en ese día **_ –De no ser por ti Happy, ese día Natsu habría roto la promesa que le hizo a Erza y Mira de no tocarme hasta el matrimonio- _**enseguida sonrió y vio a su novio que dormía plácidamente en sus piernas sin enterarse de nada de lo que había pasado.

**_Fin._**

* * *

Mi intencion era dejarlo en o Drabble pero... bueno, estaba aburrida en un sabado por la tarde despues de ver el nuevo capitulo y la pelicula xD

¿Que les parece? Yo me rei mucho al escribir este capitulo xDD y mas cuando estaba pensando en el porque se habia lastimado xDD

¿Que dijeron? ¿"Estos ya se pusieron de calentones e hicieron poses raras"? pues ¡NO! xD

Bien sin mas me retiro :3 les agradesco mucho a las que dejaron review :'3 y alguien comento que era solo de Lucy mas que un Nalu y tenia razon... por eso este es mas Nalu *-*

No olviden que cada día es un nuevo día y otraoportunidad para leer una historia NaLu :33

_Review (?)_


End file.
